kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2016 Event/@comment-26082284-20161203212151
I'm a little late to the party, but finally event complete. Whew, that was a ride, all right. In the end I did everything on hard, though if I know then what I know now, I would go HHHNN instead. That would save a lot of time and salt, with little to no loss regarding extra rewards. As I also did farming for new girls earlier (easy way :) it's definite end of event for me. Well, maybe I do some runs to chevron LBASes. Anyway, time for short recap and opinions: E1 was pretty unremarkable, as I had both strong ASW (Kriegsmarine to the rescue!)) and strong transports (Mutsuki+Kisaragi full of daihatsus), so it was just a matter of doing chores. At least as TP map it was slightly better for newbies, as no sinking SubHime was needed. E2 went uneventful too, if a little longer because I farmed for Yamakaze. Farming went well at slightly more than parity point, which was barely 18 sorties - I like that these days devs are giving nice droprates even on easy. It's not sub-percent grinding anymore. Still, thanks to Souryuu+Hiryuu routing it went quickly and with perfect success rate. E3 was where first salt appeared. While getting to boss was relatively easy, sinking her was way harder. Still, just looking at long list of debuff conditio ns make me shudder, so I just went without debuff. A good set of cut-in ships finally managed to sink AVHime and Coma-chan joined the base.On the side note, learning from the past is important quality for teitoku - I would have much harder time if I didn't learn in previous event that my fast CVLs are somewhat on the weak side (with only RJ and Chitose sisters levelled) and took time to level Shouhou and Zuihou to at least 70+. It paid off greatly here. E4 was... not that bad, actually. I know that a lot of TTKs are grinding teeth at that statement, but even on hard with strong fleet it wasn't bad before LD. TP bar went down quickly in 9 sorties, only 3 of them failed. I aimed for A-rank, going Hatsuzuki (with AACI) fo air defense, Tone sisters (with guns, one recon and three seaplane fighters among them) for surface combat and air superiority, ABKM for extra torpedo and as daihatsu carrier (though later I traded Ko-Hyouteki for another daihatsu, as it wasn't really needed) and two all-transport DDs (Kasumi and Hibiki iirc). HP bar went down even faster, with light fleet 2DD1FBB1ABKM2fastCVL - chipping was done in 7 sorties, 4 of them S-ranked. Then, on LD, I hit the wall. Out of dozen attempts with various light and semi-light compos I got totally cockblocked 10 times, and twice when I get to boss Wos survived into yasen and soaked all attacks, leaving Hime untouched. At this point I realised that it's a trick map. You don't need two fleets for it, but three - and went superheavy. 4BB2CV full of fighters break through in two of three attempts, finally wiping everybody at boss node with well timed artillery spotting. E5 took me some time, mostly due to IRL reasons, but after farming for Asakaze on easy (which was resource sapping with 33 sorties needed, but, well, easy) I switched to hard, and, again hit a wall. Not as bad as E4H, but rng-sama decided that I had it way too easy during even so far, so some trolling is needed to make the salt quota. Even unlocking short route was tricky - not because I couldn't get to A node, but because everybody insisted on attacking main fleet first - with my first S-rank on A node scored when main fleet went down by day, and escort needed to be wiped in yasen. As far as debuff goes, in the end I never did it. Base defense was easy to score, as I have lots of interceptors. F node was fun interlude with frolicking rabbits, laughing girls and transport shipps horribly maimed by well-placed artillery shelling from battleships. But that friggin P-node... I only managed to S-rank it once. I thought that going by the law of storytelling irony I score it on last sortie, alas, takoyakis still managed to squeeze that 3hp damage to one of girls. Sigh. Boss runs were mixed bag, with a lot of rng trolling. I mean getting random taiha from Wo attack or from sub snipe torpedo is normal. But getting random taiha in O node *from DD torpedo* or getting taiha in sub node when line abreast after two pre-empt ASW girls *missed* is pretty much medal-grade trolling all right. Not to mention that for some reason both Prinz and Nagato got that damage-magnet ball and Prinz ended two-third of visits in boss node being taiha, with nagato slightly better - at about half of the time. Anyway, when they weren't taiha and didn't decide to hunt for DDs they did remarkably. Though Sakawa outdid both of them, being way more consistent in her performence, and in one instance one-shotting JellyHime with nighttime double attack like a boss first thing in a yasen. Still, event MVP award goes to Super KTKM-sama, for one-shotting JellyHime from all to zero hp with torpedo cut-in despite being girl with no bonus damage modifier. Well done! Overall, I had fun. Reward ships are interesting, and I liked varied maps that required elastic tactic and multi-stage planning rather than just throwing your best ships and hoping that rng will do the rest. 9/10 - would play again.